mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Daisy at Twilight's party. Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png|Behind Pinkie. Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Daisy and Berryshine S1E01.png|Daisy, seems like she's having fun. Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png|Daisy going to the Summer Sun Celebration. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|On the right. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Daisy with Sweetie Drops, excited. Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|*gasp* Friendship is Magic, part 2 Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png The Ticket Master Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png|Daisy,beside Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest. Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|Daisy with Sweetie Drops. Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png|Running inside. Daisy drenched S1E3.png|I don't want to get wet! Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|"I'll do your gardening!" Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Daisy, running with the rest of the ponies. Running over the bridge S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Daisy, after Twilight's spare Gala ticket. Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|What! Where did she go? Applebuck Season Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Daisy Sick S01E04.png|I is dead. Dead ponies don't need that awful-tasting cough medicine. Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|"It was awful!" "A disaster, a horrible, horrible disaster!' Daisy On Back S01E04.png|"By..." Daisy by them! S01E04.png|"By THEM!" Boast Busters Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Look Before You Sleep Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png Daisy doing magic S1E08.png|Daisy performing Unicorn magic!? Rarity using magic S1E8.png Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|The Flower Shop. Daisy S01E09.png|How awful! Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|"Daisy, we need to talk." Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.png Crowd 1 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Getting together with the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|A lot of the other Earth Ponies from the Animal Team also appear on the Plant Team. All three teams singing S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Daisy is one of the ice-scorers. Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|A bit of Daisy is seen in the lower left corner in the scene where Twilight Sparkle is given her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Ponies watch Applejack leap S1E13.png Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Pinkie Pie is the official eye in the sky announcer S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png The racers pass Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the last time S1E13.png The finish line S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png|In the foreground, left of Lemon Hearts The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Prancing Twilight S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Over a Barrel Braeburn explains the history of Appleloosa S1E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Daisy walking with Berryshine at the beginning of the episode. The Best Night Ever Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Hanging out with Goldengrape in the background. Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Daisy in Nightmare Night costume S02E04.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png|Daisy wants some pie too. Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Lily she cursed S2E6.png|"She's cursed!" Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|"Enchanted!!!" Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png|"No she's not." Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png|"Whew!" Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|"CUTIE POX?!?" Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png SpikeCreepyS2E8.png SpikeImpressed2S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png|"I've never seen such bravery in all my life!" Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png|Collective Gasp Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot train station S2E14.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png|Wintry wonderland. Spike telling the story S2E11.png|Once upon a time... Family Appreciation Day Daisy with sullen expression S2E12.png Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Daisy selling pans. Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png|Daisy staring at Apple Bloom. Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png|Daisy waiting in line to buy zap apple jam at Sweet Apple Acres. The Last Roundup Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png|Daisy in line for cider. RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png|On the right Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Daisy talking to a blue pony in the town square. Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Daisy with Lemon Hearts behind the town hall. Daisy running S02E17.png|Daisy running away. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Smile, smile, smile! Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png|fluttershy's awkward smile Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Fluttershy spin S2E19.png Shoeshine derp S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png It's About Time Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Background ponies in the market S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|Lily Valley and Daisy in the crowd of the Summer Harvest Parade. Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|Daisy, Goldengrape, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Rainbowshine, Neon Lights and Royal Riff getting ready for the parade. Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png|Daisy and Goldengrape on the Tomato float. Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|How can Daisy be at two places at the same time? Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Spike at Your Service Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Rarity freaks out S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Applejack and Rarity enter the stadium lobby S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Merchandise FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game in Racing is Magic with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg